


Love Like Flying

by LeapAngstily



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Danger of cavities, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, PWP - Porn with Peerlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapAngstily/pseuds/LeapAngstily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two flights, taking them to the other ends of the world, and one last night to make it all worth something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Pirlo and Monto flying out of Italy on the [same](https://twitter.com/NYCFC/status/623519630708051968) [day](https://twitter.com/OfficialMonto/status/623555495228518400), Pirlo to join NYCFC and Monto to take part in the International Champions Cup/preseason training in China.
> 
> I also realized it’s been ages since I’ve last written these two, which is a blasphemy considering they’re still one on my main ships. What a better way to get out of my writing slump, right?

The Emirates plane rolls down the runway slowly, safety instructions running on the screen in front of him, but Riccardo pays them hardly any mind. It is all familiar, the same video he has seen dozens of times, the same runway, even the same airplane – Riccardo feels like he might have sat on this very same seat sometime before.  
  
He sees other planes when he looks out of the window: British Airways, Lufthansa, Norwegian, Alitalia… He does a double take on the last one, an irrational  _what if_  dancing in the back of his mind, but he dismisses the thought immediately. Andrea’s flight took off long before they even departed from Milanello, after all.  
  
They had missed each other by a few measly hours, but Riccardo does not mind, not really. He hates goodbyes, especially when they are in public, when he cannot say nor do anything he would like.  
  
They had had their closure the night before and that should be enough. It is enough, Riccardo tells himself; it is enough, but then again it really is not. Nothing is ever enough.  
  
He thumbs the silver band on his right ring finger, turns it around absent-mindedly. It is a bit too large for him, originally measured for Andrea. A wistful smile tugs at the corner of his lips as the flight takes off, carrying him farther away from Andrea than he can ever remember being.  
  
“That’s Andrea’s, isn’t it?” Ale asks suddenly, leaning over from his seat next to Riccardo’s. “So, are you guys—?”  
  
“God, no!” Riccardo interrupts the question with a forced laugh, glancing around to make sure no one else is listening. “It’s just a silly gesture. A memento.”  
  
Ale is one of the few people who know about Riccardo and Andrea, but Riccardo has never actually talked about the relationship with him – Ale is Andrea’s friend, not Riccardo’s, which is why Riccardo has always been somewhat reluctant to share their secrets with him, even though he knows Andrea would trust Ale with his life. In a way he has, Riccardo supposes.  
  
“He’ll come back for you, you know?” Ale reassures him quietly, an understanding smile on his face, even though he does not understand – he cannot understand.  
  
“I know,” Riccardo replies softly. He pulls the ring off and turns it around on his palm, studying it, memorizing every detail. There is no inscription, nothing to reveal the plain silver ring is anything more than just a ring. He slips it into his pocket carefully – just a private memory; just for him.  
  
“Good.” Ale’s smile brightens just a little, turns a bit more certain. “Hey, wanna take a selfie? We’re supposed to document our flight, after all.”  
  
It surprises Riccardo how easy it is to push Andrea out of his mind, but at the same time he realizes that is how it has always been: their careers come first, no matter what.  
  
And once the careers are over, they will have all the time in the world.  
  
Riccardo imagines he can feel the weight of the ring through his clothes.  
  
  
  
 _Andrea has missed this: having Riccardo in his lap, rolling his hips down against his fingers, whining softly against his lips between the kisses, not quite in pain but not completely in pleasure yet either.  
  
It has been too long, Andrea muses, and it will be even longer before they can do this again.  
  
“Pay attention,” Riccardo says against his mouth, so close Andrea can feel the words more than hear them. Riccardo is smiling even through his shaky gasps for breath, both his hands combing through Andrea’s hair affectionately, the familiar clenching around his fingers reminding Andrea what they are supposed to be doing.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers, because it feels like the right thing to say, before he picks up where he left off, twirling his fingers inside Riccardo, earning a satisfied hum as Riccardo pushes back against his hand.  
  
“Shut up,” Riccardo replies impishly, but the next kiss returns the message without any need for words, the heavy press of lips carrying every emotion, all the affection they have for each other.  
  
Riccardo takes the initiative even as the kiss drags on, the lack of air not good enough a reason to pull back. He lifts his hips, lets Andrea’s fingers slip out, and picks up a condom from the nightstand. Andrea’s brain barely registers the feeling of the condom being rolled over his cock, and then he instinctively grabs a hold of Riccardo’s hips when he lowers himself, slowly taking Andrea inside him.  
  
Dear God, Andrea will never get used to how amazing it feels to have Riccardo like this – all of him, body and soul, every movement pulling them closer together. A bitter voice in his head asks him how on earth he could get used to it, now that he is moving to the other side of the world.  
  
Riccardo bites Andrea’s lower lip gently – a silent “stay with me” – and then he rolls his hips, pulling back just a little before sinking back on Andrea’s cock quickly, creating just enough pressure to pull Andrea back to this moment.  
  
Andrea splays his palms on Riccardo’s buttocks, gripping the skin a bit harder than probably necessary, but Riccardo does not complain. Instead, he picks up his pace, letting Andrea control the movements, a soft gasp escaping his lips each time he drops down, taking Andrea fully inside him.  
  
It does not take long before Andrea can feel his approaching orgasm, but the time does not matter because at the same time Riccardo whimpers out, “I’m gonna come.” Tonight is not the night for patience or endurance – they are too overwhelmed with feelings for that.  
  
Andrea reluctantly releases his hold on Riccardo’s buttock and slides his hand between their bodies, grasping for Riccardo’s cock and helping him over the edge. Riccardo catches his lips in a hard kiss to muffle the sounds of their release, only to still let out a strangled moan Andrea belatedly recognizes as his own.  
  
They do not break the kiss until long after – the heavy pressure first turning into gentle nibbles and then just stuttering breaths against each other’s mouths – Riccardo’s come sticky between their bellies and Andrea’s cock softening inside him. The condom slips off when Riccardo moves off him, snuggling his side contentedly.  
  
“That good, huh?” Andrea picks up the used condom and tosses it off the bed, where it lands on a pile of clothes. Those needed washing anyways.  
  
“Better,” Riccardo corrects, just a soft mumble against Andrea’s shoulder. He looks up, meeting Andrea’s eyes, lips still pressed against his skin. He is not smiling anymore. “I’m going to miss you.”  
  
“I know,” Andrea replies softly, reaching out to push a strand of hair behind Riccardo’s ear. “It won’t be forever, I promise.”  
  
“I know, but it’s still too long.” Andrea can feel Riccardo’s puckered lips against his skin, an almost childish pout Andrea is not meant to see, so he does not comment on it.  
  
“I have something for you,” he says instead, reaching down to the floor, blindly searching for his trousers until he finds them, and then spending a bit longer trying to locate the pocket he knows he put the ring in.  
  
The ring is nothing special, just an old jewel he rarely uses anymore, a wide silver band with no special ornaments. But Andrea feels like he needs to give Riccardo something – something to remind him that what they had was real.  
  
“Don’t—” Riccardo snaps when he sees the ring, eyes widening as he sits up, staring at Andrea incredulously. He opens his mouth to say something more but closes it again right away, as if in loss of words. When he finally continues, his voice is much softer. “Don’t tell me you’re going to propose, Andrea. We’ve talked about this.”  
  
“It’s not a proposal,” Andrea argues with a crooked smile, his flippant tone just barely concealing the uncertainty in his voice. He takes a hold of Riccardo’s hand and presses the ring on his palm insistently. “Just— a forget-me-not? Something you can hold on to while I’m in the US.”  
  
Riccardo’s features soften as he recognizes the hesitation in Andrea’s words, and he closes his fingers around the ring carefully, silently accepting the sentiment. He lifts his fist up to his own lips, kissing it gently, all the while holding Andrea’s gaze. “I could never forget you.”  
  
“Good,” Andrea breathes out the word, irrational relief rushing over him – of course Riccardo will not forget, how could he even think of such a thing? “Because this is not a break-up. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”  
  
Riccardo’s face breaks into a proper smile this time, the corners of his eyes wrinkling, his lower lip caught between his teeth. “I’ll hold you to that.”  
  
Andrea pulls him into a kiss, sealing the deal. A deal that might not have been a proposal, but it was a promise – a promise of a future together._  
  
  
  
Andrea jerks awake as a flight attendant stops by to ask if he would like anything to drink. After a moment of disorientation he orders a glass of wine and focuses on the flight information on the plane screen.  
  
The clock is already showing New York time, but with a quick calculation Andrea realizes Riccardo’s flight has probably taken off already. He makes a mental note to call him when he arrives in New York – luckily the arrival time coincides with Milan’s layover in Dubai.  
  
Andrea’s fingers are fiddling with the small pendant hanging from his neck, half-hidden under his shirt.  
  
 _“Take it. I refuse to be the only one going around wearing your jewellery like some lovesick puppy.”_  
  
Andrea lifts the pendant up to his lips and kisses the cool metal, a melancholy smile tugging at his lips. If only Riccardo could see him now, a very picture of lovesickness. For a second, he wonders whether moving away from Italy had been such a good idea after all.  
  
Then the flight attendant is back with his wine and Andrea quickly hides the pendant under his shirt, collecting himself carefully. Right, the MLS: new continents to explore, new trophies to win, new teammates to torment.  
  
And a cool touch of Riccardo’s pendant against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ale is obviously Alessandro Matri, who used to be Pirlo's roommate back in their Juve days and of whom Pirlo speaks really fondly in his book.  
> \- I don't actually know what time their flights departed, so I'm going by the timestamps of the tweets. I do know that they flew with Alitalia and Emirates, though.  
> \- Feedback would be lovely!


End file.
